


To look for

by Prostotchydo



Category: Prospect (2018)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Gen, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prostotchydo/pseuds/Prostotchydo
Summary: To look for - искать, надеяться на, ожидать.Эзра думает, что давно нашёл себя и своё место в мире. Си думает, что не найдёт его никогда, что у неё просто не может быть места. Можно ли сказать, что они смирились и приняли судьбу? О нет, конечно же нет.
Relationships: Ezra(Prospect)/Cee(Prospect)
Kudos: 1





	1. First

**Author's Note:**

> Я посмотрела фильм позавчера и ходила все дни с мыслями об этих двух героях и их отношениях. Что-то меня в этом настолько зацепило, что невозможно освободиться. Пишу - анализирую, что могло так меня зацепить.

Со стыковкой проблем не возникает.

С мягким толчком они соединяются с фрахтовщиком и в смотровое стекло видно, как гидравлика надёжно закрепляет щупы в креплениях. Стравливается лишнее давление. Приборы прекращают сходить с ума.

И сердце у Си тоже успокаивается. 

Она расслабляется и прикрывает глаза. Ладони соскальзывают с рычагов и безвольно падают на колени.

Она в безопасности, точнее они в безопасности. Не правда ли?

Мужчина в соседнем кресле кажется потерял сознание. Она смотрит на его измученный профиль, и внутри неё борются два желания: помочь - и направить пистолет прямо в исполосованное шрамами лицо.

Одно из этих желаний может стоить ей жизни, это очевидно. 

Си чувствует лёгкую вибрацию. Вся капсула начинает постепенно вибрировать, а за смотровым стеклом всё быстрее кружатся Зелёнка и центральная ось транспортного фрегата. Похоже, они успели в последнюю минуту. Зелёная Луна начинает медленно, но уверенно уменьшаться, и Си чувствует, как последнее животное беспокойство покидает её тело.

Свет местной звезды неровными белыми потоками наполняет контрольную кабину. Смотровые иллюминаторы слишком узкие, не то что на их с отцом капсуле, где можно было охватить взглядом весь распростёршийся перед ними квадрант и обе огромные лунами. Нет, эти иллюминаторы скорее подходят военному кораблю. Два небольших и почти неуязвимых треугольника тройного плексигласа. 

Си сдирает перчатки и бросает взгляд на Эзру. Лицо у того совершенно обморочное, но цвет привычный, бронзовый, без болезненной зелени. Она мгновение следит за полосами света, скользящими по мужскому точёному профилю, а потом подхватывает с приборной панели пистолет и быстро осматривает “мостик”. 

Все стены изнутри украшены резьбой, которая искусно вплетается в лабиринты проводки. Места здесь категорически мало. Всё пространство кабины максимум четыре на четыре метра. Но это и понятно. Си скользит ладонью по приборной панели, внимательно её рассматривая. Тут техника поновее, чем на их корыте, по крайней мере внешне. Возможно прошивка из самого Централа, во всяком случае интерфейс похож на те, что ей посчастливилось видеть. Си хмыкает под нос. Нужно довольно высоко летать или много платить, чтобы тебе досталось что-то из центра. Обычно до этих окраин доходит только что-то либо сильно поцарапанное, либо уже устаревшее. А это, - Си легко гладит большим пальцем рычаг, - скорее всего недавно с конвеера. Только лет пять, не больше.

Сбоку раздаётся хрип и надсадный кашель, и её рука автоматически взлетает с пальцем на курке. Но это всего лишь Эзра. Кто ещё это может быть? Успокойся Си, спокойно..

\- Спокойнее, напарница, - как будто повторяет её мысли мужчина. У него лицо блестит нездорово и под глазами синяки, но взгляд цепкий. Скачет от вздернутого пистолета на её лицо, и обратно, - Всё в норме?

Си колеблется всего мгновение, прислушиваясь к своим мыслям. 

Она не может не поразиться точному отражению ситуаций. Их нынешнее положение остро напоминает их вторую встречу. И главное, что она должна решить - достаточно ли что-то поменялось?

За это время в глазах Эзры отражается понимание, а затем смирение. Он отводит поднятую ладонь и чуть наклоняет голову. Но взгляда Си не отпускает. Глаза в глаза, даже в последний миг, в отчаянном бесстрашии.

С другой стороны, не зря же она рванула за ним и снова вытащила с того света. Она помнит, ей двигал комок каких-то противоречивых чувств, и только часть из них твердила о практичности.

Си глубоко вздыхает и опускает пистолет. Эзра внешне кажется абсолютно невозмутимым, но она видит как сдвигаются его брови. 

Она быстро пробирается к нему со стороны ранения. В прорези костюма всё видно не слишком хорошо, но когда она наклоняется чуть ниже и старается прощупать пену - мужчина морщится, а она чувствует слабый приторный запах розовой лихорадки.

Всё внутри холодеет. Она незаметно (судорожно) сглатывает и поднимает на него глаза. Взгляд у Эзры горячечный и как будто стеклянный.

\- Что скажешь, детка? - голос у него хрипит, и это как наждачка по её нервам, - Всё плохо?

\- Нет, - она разгибается и отправляется на поиски аптечки.

Та находится в доп отделении под сиденьем её кресла. Стандартный набор - маленький флакон противо-пыльцового антибиотика, пару стиллов с обезболивающим и пенный пистолет. Не густо. Си прикусывает губу и думает. Эзра позади дышит поверхностно и часто. Она оборачивается и смотрит на его искривлённое лицо. Оно снова кажется зеленюшным в белом свете местной звезды. Он жмурится и старается снять с себя костюм.

Она прихватывает аптечку, раскладывает её на приборной панели и помогает ему стянуть верх комбинезона. На секунду она благодарит высшие силы за то, что комбинезоны у них застегиваются на спине. Как только Эзра тяжело откидывается обратно на кресло, Си в нос ударяет усилившийся приторный аромат.

\- Надо срочно продезинфицировать и залить пеной, - она внимательно всматривается в прорезь на его футболке, - Ничего не видно, придётся задрать.

Эзра лежит, откинув голову и крепко сжимая челюсти, пока Си вытаскивает футболку из штанов и аккуратно поднимает, закатывая до подмышек. Рана неровно залеплена пеной и это придётся для начала удалить.

Си перевязывает хвост, убирая пряди от лица. Потом тщательно протирает руки одной из стерильных салфеток из набора. Засовывает фонарик в рот. Достаёт скальпель, раскладывает подряд - обезбол, антибиотик, пенный пистолет. Всё это время Эзра то жмурится, быстро дыша, то кривится от боли. Си снимает колпачок со стиллера (у неё чуть дрожит правая рука) и всаживает четко над верхней границей пены.

Эзра почти сразу расслабляется. Си смотрит в его лицо, а потом кивает сама себе.

\- Чёрт, в этот раз ощущения ещё страннее, - голос у него по-прежнему хрипит, - Как будто заморозкой весь желудок залили…

Си поправляет фонарик во рту, берётся за выключенный скальпель. Одну руку она для равновесия кладёт Эзре на грудь (кожа у того покрыта холодным потом), а другой удобнее берётся за пластмассовую рукоятку. Мужчина перехватывает её запястье.

\- Эй, Си, - она вскидывается, и их взгляды сцепляются. Глаза у него почти что горят чем-то болезненным, - Давай только не как в прошлый раз. Пожалуйста?

Си кивает, и он отпускает её, вцепляясь в кресло под собой. Зажмуривается. Не задерживает дыхание, продолжает быстрые поверхностные вдохи. Кровящая рана с облаком пены - чуть пониже солнечного сплетения.

Си отгоняет от себя мысли о том, что при ране в живот невозможно выжить. Лезвие вошло неглубоко, скорее всего просто порезало мускулы. Наверное.

Пена всегда отделяется от кожи трудно, её предназначение запечатать рану, обеспечить защиту от инфекций и всякой мерзости.

Когда ей удаётся отскоблить половину, Эзра совсем перестаёт дышать, - Господи, твою мать, я чувствую, как ты сдираешь её живьём с меня. Си- Си, пташка, я кажется сейчас потеряю сознание, ты только продолжай, окей, я-

Си резко отрывает оставшуюся часть пены, и мужчина отключается. Это чистая рана, просто разрез дюйма два, но он сразу же начинает обильно кровоточить. Цвет тёмно бордовый - венозная кровь. Си сглатывает, запрокидывая голову, и губами поправляет фонарик. В лицо лезут выбившиеся волосы, убирать их некогда. Глаза щиплет от пота, и она старается проморгаться.

Из её скользких рук выпадает пузырек с антибиотиком. В тишине ей кажется что Эзра не дышит. Зрение по краям чернеет, пока она ищет пузырек в узком пространстве кабины. Си усилием воли отодвигает панику вглубь.

Эзра по прежнему без сознания, и его рука безвольно свисает с кресла. Лицо его почти умиротворенное в скользящих тенях. У Си подгибаются ноги. Она почти что налетает на его тело и вливает антибиотик в рану, стараясь не пролить ни капли, большим и указательными пальцами другой руки чуть раздвигая края. Кровотечение замедляется, а над раной поднимается едва заметный дымок. 

Она вдыхает-выдыхает пару раз. Теперь трудная часть. Надо постараться в этот раз правильно закрыть рану. Си отбрасывает пустой пузырек и тянется правой рукой за медицинским пистолетом. Секунду она осматривает мужчину, прикидывая, каким образом ей удастся и удержать его, и стянуть края, и залить всё это пеной.

В результате она практически ложится поперёк его груди, боком. Наваливается сильно, но в то же мгновение, как у него перехватывает дыхание - чуть отпускает.

Кровь тонкой струйкой набирается в маленькую лужу на полу. Впитывается в запыленные брюки. Всё скользкое от неё, ухватиться трудно.

Си чувствует, как в таком положении Эзра в прямом смысле дышит ей куда-то в затылок. Это немного расслабляет натянутые канатом нервы. 

Она аккуратно соединяет края раны левой рукой, а правой готовит пушку. Важно успеть вовремя убрать руку, а то её приклеит.

Си понимает, что не зря позаботилась о том, чтобы обездвижить мужчину, потому что как только пена касается его кожи - он выгибается дугой. Си придавливает его сильнее и едва успевает отдернуть руку из под носика, как в предплечье вцепляется грубая ладонь и сдавливает до боли. Си не шикает, не говорит слов успокоения, она лишь хмурится и сосредоточенно наносит пену.

Всё действо занимает не больше десяти секунд. 

Закончив, Си сразу же пытается отстраниться, но ладонь на предплечье не пускает. 

\- Удачно? - Эзра выдыхает ей прямо в макушку, и от этого бегут мурашки по шее. Она кивает, - Отлично… Спасибо. За всё.

А потом Эзра обмякает, и Си чувствует очередную волну паники. Но нет, всё в порядке, его дыхание шевелит ей волосы, а ладонь так и не отпускает предплечье.

Всего на одно мгновение Си прикрывает глаза и утыкается лбом ему во влажное плечо.

Следующие несколько часов проходят в напряженном ожидании. Чтобы хоть чем-то себя занять Си подключается к открытой частоте фрахтовщика и какое-то время слушает переговоры и информацию. Они говорят на штандарте, но некоторая информация передается на языке Централа, и она не может уловить полностью смысл. Си думает о том, что надо поесть чего-нибудь существенного, иначе она просто свалится от обезвоживания и перегорания. Но от одной мысли о еде желудок сухо, болезненно сжимается, и Си решает подождать с этим до того, как очнётся Эзра.

“Перегорел”, так пару раз при ней говорили о людях, так увлеченных охотой за сокровищами инопланетного мира, что они забывали нормально питаться и в конце-концов умирали от последствий голода. Или такое еще происходило с теми, кто пользовался “каплями”...

Пока она проверяет каждое открывающееся отделение на мостике, Си натыкается на одну такую упаковку со снотворным. Она держит её на ладони и невидяще смотрит в пустоту. В иллюминаторе возникает бок огромной фиолетово-пурпурной планеты и вскоре местная звезда - Красная Королева - скрывается за ней. В кабине становится темно, только мигают приборы, да гудят системы жизнеобеспечения. 

В голове у Си пусто. 

Она смотрит на коробочку драже в этой же упаковке. Нарисованное лицо совершенно, эйфорически счастливо. Си чувствует, как играют желваки на скулах.

В следующее мгновение коробочка летит на самое дно дальнего отделения.

В капсуле-корабле два отсека. Через нижний, играющий роль багажного, спального и инженерного одновременно, можно либо выйти наружу (в данный момент - в общие коридоры станции), либо подняться по узкой лестнице наверх, на мостик. Си спускается вниз и осматривается уже здесь.

Значительную часть занимает груз - разного размера ящики. В дальнем углу встроенный сейф с кодовым замком и кажется биометрической панелью. Си отмечает про себя. У одной стены, полукругом - откидные койки, всего четыре штуки, друг за другом, вплоть до самого выхода. С другой стороны от выхода какой-то выступ в стене. 

Си хмурится и осторожно подбирается ближе. Под ступнями надежно вибрирует.

Оказывается это небольшой туалет с висячим душем. Тут даже есть раковина. Си вдруг чувствует насколько она хочет пить - во рту буквально пустыня. Она проводит шершавым как наждак языком по нёбу, осматривая кабинку. Справа от маленькой раковины - небольшая табличка со стаканом и большим пальцем. 

Когда Си пытается вытащить панель, чтобы добраться до шланга, руки у неё совсем не дрожат, но пальцы еле гнуться из-за засохшей крови. Она пьёт жадно, не думая ни мгновения о расходе питьевой воды. Пьёт, пока не чувствует, что скоро лопнет. Желудок схватывает режущей болью, и Си сгибается, упираясь щекой в холодное железо раковины. Но всё быстро проходит, она чувствует себя чуточку более живой. Ноги вдруг начинают противно дрожать, и накатывает резкая усталость.

Когда она поднимается обратно на мостик, Эзра лежит всё в той же позе. Грудь у него равномерно поднимается и опускается. Си понимает, что совершенно позабыла опустить футболку, так что спешит поставить фляжку с водой на приборную панель, а одеяла кинуть на свободное кресло. Потом очень осторожно, стараясь не причинить боли, Си натягивает футболку вниз, на облако пены, и заправляет ее на пояснице в брюки. Папа всегда говорил ей, что с их системой вентиляции простудить почки - плёвое дело. 

Эзра даже и бровью не ведёт.

Она встряхивает одно из одеял, которое с термоэффектом, и аккуратно накрывает мужчину. Теперь тот закутан в серебро от подбородка до колен. Си оборачивает одеяло вокруг его плеч и подтыкает его под спину, потом проделывает то же с руками, и поясом, и коленями. Каждое движение видится ей словно во сне, она вот вот свалится от усталости. Но эти движения, как молитва или заклинание - ей кажется, что если сейчас она правильно проведёт ритуал, то всё для неё закончится хорошо.

Она валится в соседнее кресло и подтягивает ноги на сидение, укутываясь вторым тонким одеялом. Поворачиваясь на бок, она подкладывает ладонь под щёку и принимается следить за тем, как Эзра дышит. Медитативное занятие. Кабина наполнена звуками космического полёта - гул двигателей, электроника, приглушённые переговоры. Си жалеет, что её наушники безвозвратно утеряны.

Эзра шевелится, и слабо поворачивает голову в её сторону. Он хмурится, а под веками лихорадочно мечутся глаза, губы сжаты в тонкую полоску. _Интересно_ , думается Си, _что ему снится_? Наверное то же, что будет снится и ей в ближайшие ночи, пока новизна пережитого не сотрётся и она привычно не затрёт её диалогами с вымышленными персонажами и их жизнью.

Ресницы у мужчины вздрагивают и сквозь небольшую щёлку на неё секунду смотрят тёмные провалы. А потом его лицо разглаживается.

Оу, точно. Си чувствует, как тяжелеют веки. Ей вдруг тепло и почти надёжно.

Последняя мысль, которая её посещает - “ _Возможно теперь мне будет с кем поговорить”_.

Этот её сон не нарушает ни один из призраков.


	2. Chapter 2

В течение следующих пары дней Эзра иногда приходит в себя. Си периодически вливает в него воду, которой остаётся всё меньше, и заставляет съесть пару кусочков протеиновой шоколадки. В одно из почти-пробуждений Си помогает ему спуститься вниз и улечься на вторую от люка койку, самую ближнюю к лестнице. Даже после такого короткого пути он вырубается моментально. Си садиться на корточки, внимательно разглядывая его лицо - зелёный тон исчез совсем, скулы и лоб горят красным (здоровым) румянцем, а болезненная складка между бровей разгладилась. Си секунду размышляет о том, чтобы стащить с него испачканную в крови одежду. Но эта мысль неуютно сидит у неё внутри. Это кажется нарушением каких-то невидимых границ. Даже после всего.

Он спит, кутаясь в термоодеяло, в общем счёте почти два полных цикла, с редкими пробуждениями, и Си интересно, потому ли это, что Эзра чувствует себя в безопасности на этом корабле. В безопасности рядом с ней? Ведь внизу на Зелёнке он лишь чутко дремал, прислонившись к чему-нибудь вертикальному. А может всё дело в том, сколько крови он потерял на этой чёртовой Луне. После этой мысли она решает, что в следующее пробуждение - скормит ему насильно всю шоколадку.

Колени начинают затекать и она поднимается, уходя в дальний угол, как можно дальше от входа, и забирается на койку возле выступа сейфа. Ей тоже удалось поспать в общей сложности половину цикла, где-то часов восемь по Централу. Но это за два последних цикла… По четыре стандартных часа на цикл. Счетчик в голове у неё продолжает вычислять, сколько ей можно и нужно поспать сейчас. Где взять деньги, чтобы сходить за пайком. Как долго и куда они летят теперь, мало ли изменился курс.

Она засыпает под отсчёт собственных мыслей.

* * *

Эзра просыпается разом и до конца в тот момент, когда Си проверяет состояние раны на животе, успев закончить с культёй - небольшое кровотечение, но ничего, что нельзя было бы закрыть пеной. Никаких странных выделений или запаха.

Мужчина глубоко вздыхает и распахивает глаза, рука у него дергается. Си не прекращает своего осмотра, мягко трогая пальцами кожу вокруг раны. Воспаления нет, сукровицы тоже.

\- Хорошо спалось? - спрашивает Си тихо, не поднимая глаз. Запах сладковатого тления совершенно ушёл, и теперь от его кожи пахнет только потом и антисептиком. Как и от неё.

\- Как младенцу, - голос у него хрипит хуже чем прошлые дни, и на последнем звуке он сильно закашливается. Си тянется за фляжкой и приподнимает мужчине голову. Тот пьёт жадно и немного захлебывается, а потом откидывается на тощую подушку. И улыбается, не открывая глаз.

\- Судя по ощущениям, в этот раз все мои части остались при мне, - он поднимает руку и вытирает губы, размазывая струйку воды по всему лицу. Си садиться на пятки, опуская его футболку на место.

\- Я проверяла. С рукой всё в порядке, надо было подлить немного больше пены. Колотая - совсем чистая, - приходится сдерживать себя, чтобы не пригладить футболку ему на поясе, - Жить будете- будешь.

\- Хм? Что это? - Эзра приоткрывает один глаз и насмешливо рассматривает её краснеющее лицо, - ты меня на “вы” назвала? Вначале подстреливаешь, угрожаешь мне расправой, командуешь всю дорогу… А тут решила быть вежливой. Так не пойдёт, малышка. Думаю, мы с тобой уже перескочили пару уровней знакомства этой весёлой прогулочкой по категорически запрещённой и в высшей степени опасной планете. Да и я думал, что манеры это совершенно не твоё. Так что дорогая моя Си, скажи лучше, есть ли он что-нибудь питательно и жидк-кха-кха-кое?

Эзра начинает снова кашлять, но совсем не так страшно как в первый раз, так что Си закатывает глаза и идёт за последней протеиновой, витаминной смесью, найденной в глубинах одного из отделений на первом уровне. После этого у них останется еще четыре батончика и всё. Очевидно наёмники планировали пополнить запасы прямо здесь, на станции, уже закончив дело. 

Это может стать проблемой.

Си подхватывает Эзру, когда тот пытается чуть приподняться. Культя дёргается, словно он забыл, что теперь у него не на что опереться. Внутри всё сжимается от этого, так что Си спешит придержать мужчину и твёрдо уложить обратно, приподнимая ему только голову. 

Поразительно, как спокойно это принимает сам Эзра. Си не представляет даже, что она бы чувствовала, если бы у неё вдруг не стало руки или ноги. Эзра же кивает и чуть улыбается ей уголком губ, забирая из её рук пакетик со смесью. (а вот его руки дрожат будь здоров). Позволяет приподнять себе голову. Позволяет помогать.

Волосы у него на затылке горячие и влажные, но при этом мягкие, как шёрстка скалхта. Си передвигает руку удобнее, растопырив пальцы, и кладёт вторую ладонь поверх широкой мужской.

Им надо решить что-то, хотя бы на первое время. Си чувствует дискомфорт от того, что всё неопределенно, и она не способна одна сейчас принимать решения. Когда можно с кем-то обсудить - лучше так и поступать. Она всегда так считала, только отец редко когда прислушивался к ее советам.

Си морщится от боли за грудиной. 

Но этого нельзя допустить сейчас. Есть более насущные проблемы.

\- Что такое? - у Эзры взгляд делается цепким и он скользит по её лицу и телу, - Ты ранена? 

Си качает головой.

\- Уверена? Ты осмотрела себя? - Эзра снова пытается привстать, но Си укладывает его обратно.

\- Я в полном порядке. Кажется в этой… экскурсии, - Эзра хмыкает, а Си дёргает уголком губ, - Пострадал только ты. На мне ни царапинки.

\- Слава богу, а то было бы обидно, если бы всё вот это оказалось ни за что, - он морщится и допивает смесь, - Нам надо будет обсудить, что делать дальше. Ближайшую перспективу...

\- ...Где взять деньги, потому что у нас только четыре батончика, и буквально пару галлонов питьевой воды. Куда мы сейчас направляемся и куда надо именно нам. Где можно найти еще антибиотиков, - Эзра поднимает брови, когда она его перебивает, но потом лишь кивает после каждого предложения.

\- Отличный список задач, напарница, - Си опускает глаза, - Деньги самое жизненно важное сейчас. Ты прошлась по всем закоулкам этого корыта?

Си кивает, - Да, нашла только сейф с биометрикой.

\- Чёрт, это не очень хорошо, - Эзра прикрывает глаза, - Ну будем надеяться, что наши бывшие друзья не сильно заботились о том, правильно делаются их биометрические замеры.

Чем дольше мужчина остаётся в сознании, там виднее становится тонкий слой выступающего на лбу пота. Эзра часто останавливает и задерживает дыхание. Си хмурится.

\- Больно?

\- Да нет, сущие пустяки, как будто меня подряд избивали куда-то в район подреберья, а потом решили воткнуть что-то острое. В любом случае у нас же наверняка не осталось обезбола…

\- Вообще-то еще один сиретт. И таблетки есть, - Си уже на полпути на мостик, когда в спину ей долетает возмущённое:

\- Так чего ты раньше не сказала?

* * *

Обнаружив, что их запасы обезболивающего почти на нуле, но пока терпят, Эзра выдерживает ровно один день горизонтального положения. Во время следующего подъема, Си сонно разлепляет глаза и натыкается взглядом на него, выходящего из душа-туалета в новых штанах. Мужчина всё ещё передвигается медленно и держится за любые предметы, но на его лице мука мешается с упёртостью. Си приподнимается на локте и пытается разобраться, что за клубок вдруг появляется внутри. 

Когда Эзра добирается до койки и спокойно опускается на неё, а не валится мешком, у Си слабо сжимаются внутренности. По телу прокатывается адреналиновая волна.

Он быстро восстанавливается.

Очевидно, несмотря на всё, доверие даётся ей все так же с трудом. Си быстро укладывается обратно, притворяясь, что спит. А сама сжимает вспотевшие ладони на одеяле. И не может заставить себя повернуться в более удобную позу. Лицом к стене.

* * *

На удивление, Эзра не горит желанием травить байки или поучительные истории. Они разговаривают полноценно только по делу - обсуждают, какие у них дальнейшие планы.

Оказывается, Фрахтовщик направляется в сектор S24, скорректировав немного курс из-за намечающегося взрыва сверхновой в том секторе, где они должны были пролететь по задуманному плану. Си надеется, что там, в S24, она сможет наконец-то определиться с тем, что ЕЙ делать дальше. В поинтах необходимости не будет, потому что с ними в капсуле всё, что было припрятано наёмниками...

Когда у них остаётся одна шоколадка на двоих, они вдвоём становятся напротив сейфа. Си складывает руки на груди и кусает щёку изнутри. Она не знает как работать с биометрикой. Никогда ей не пользовалась. Эзра рядом хмурится, оглядывая сейф со всех сторон, проводя по нему ладонью и что-то набирая на панели. Время тянется жвачкой.

Когда в желудке начинает особенно неприятно сосать, Си не выдерживает, - Ну? Сможешь открыть?

Эзра бросает на неё взгляд и ухмыляется, - В любом случае попробую, - а потом, осторожно двигаясь, уходит на второй уровень, возвращаясь с пенная пушкой.

Си смотрит то на Эзру, то на пистолет, то на сейф, - Ты лечить его собрался?

Эзра довольно хмыкает и неуклюже встаёт на колени перед светящейся панелью с цифрами. Си придвигается чуть ближе, незаметно протягивая руки, - Где-то лет пять назад свёл я знакомство с отменным взломщиком. Мы провели вместе парочку плодотворных для обеих сторон операций, но потом разошлись во мнении касаемо того, стоит ли отдавать долю подельникам полностью или нет. Мы повздорили, и ему пришлось срочно отбывать с той планеты, потому что у меня коллег там было гораздо больше.

Эзра стоит, практически прижавшись носом к панели и что-то рассматривает. Си закатывает незаметно глаза и хмыкает, - Кажется, это обычный для тебя результат.

\- Я бы попросил не преувеличивать, - Эзра неодобрительно смотрит на неё через плечо и улыбается. Си совсем не может справится с ответной улыбкой, - В любом случае, я успел научиться от этого “умельца” парочке приемов.

Мужчина перемещается, устраиваясь удобнее, а потом удобнее перехватывает пистолет. Но вдруг замирает и поворачивается к ней, - Хочешь попробовать? Давай, смелее, всё очень просто.

Си пожимает плечами и присаживается рядом, забирая пистолет. Эзра пододвигается, давая ей место, - Значит так, видишь шестёрку? Ага, тебе нужно выдавить совсем чуть-чуть пены, прямо на неё… Нет, ровнее кончик… Да, отлично!

Си всё ещё не понимает зачем, но это достаточно забавно, так что она быстро нажимает на курок и пистолет выплевывает маленький сгусток пены. Белое облачко, удивительно, но сразу же пристаёт к стеклянной поверхности.

\- Чудесно, меткий выстрел. А теперь ждём пару минут.

Си со стуком откладывает пистолет на пол рядом с собой и усаживается на пятки. Она привыкла ждать. И выполнять приказы. Как удобная помощница. 

Настроение у неё вдруг неуклонно ползёт вниз.

\- Эй, - Эзра сидит рядом, и смотрит открыто и серьёзно - Сейчас всё увидишь. Так же интереснее, правда?

\- Кому как, - бурчит она себе под нос, но настроение прекращает падать.

\- Ну-ну, тебе точно понравится, это абсолютно идиотский способ из старых шпионских фильмов двадцатого века. А с современной пеной работает просто фантастически... Всё, продолжаем.

Эзра объясняет, что она должна сделать - аккуратно поддеть самый край и плавно снять весь пласт. Главное не порвать. После того, как у неё всё получается, мужчина кивает ей на зеленое окошко биометрики.

\- Что же, предоставляю тебе честь проверить, работает ли эта глупость. Вперёд. Прикладывай пластинку.

Си чувствует, как брови ползут вверх, но решает не спорить с сумасшедшим. Она до сих пор не понимает, как это может сработать. Внутри постепенно нарастает раздражение из-за этого цирка. Но другой её части - безумно интересно узнать, получится ли…

У неё открывается рот, когда экран мигает пару раз и становится синим. Дверь сейфа со щелчком выходит из пазов.

Си поражённо смотрит на свои руки и пену в них. Рот у неё всё так же открыт. Потом переводит взгляд на замершего в ожидании напарника, и тот слабо коротко смеётся.

\- Но как?..

\- Отпечаток с наиболее используемой кнопки. Пена впаяла его в себя, а мы использовали, - Эзра указывает на шестую кнопку, - Я мог бы попытаться по стёртости панели подобрать код, но это муторно. И скорее всего там стоит блокировщик на количество попыток. Так что оставался выход только с биометрикой. Нам ещё повезло, что тут защита по принципу “либо/либо”. Но видела бы ты своё лицо, думаю твоим лицевым мышцам еще никогда не приходилось в складываться в подобную... фигуру…

Си захлопывает рот и поджимает губы. Ну и пусть. 

Она отдаёт пенную пластинку Эзре и тот аккуратно убирает ёё в карман брюк на бедре. Они вместе открывают дверцу и выдыхают. Си чувствует такое облегчение, что только сейчас осознаёт, насколько была на самом деле напряжена. Эзра присвистывает и пробегается глазами по содержимому. 

В первую очередь они достают чёрный чемодан с нижней полки сейфа и открывают его всё той же пластинкой. Си снова думается, что технологии на этом корабле куда более продвинутые, чем на их капсуле. Эта мысль заставляет что-то на подкорке противно шевелиться, вызывая мурашки по спине. Но у них нет еды и воды, и Си в общем-то плевать. Они ей задолжали - за отца и за три цикла на этой адской планете. Скорее всего, кто-то попытается их достать из-за этого куша. Возможно, это оплата сделанной черновой работы, за того странного мужчину, покрытого розовой пылью и спасшего их жизни. В любом случае они с Эзрой недолго стоят над огромным чемоданом камней (гораздо большим, нежели предлагали за неё). Обменявшись согласными взглядами, они закрывают его и кладут обратно до того момента, как появится возможность продать это Корпорации.

Ещё внутри оказывается маленький мешочек с камнями с КатрТо. Си высыпает их на ладонь, каждый камень размером с ноготь, и они с Эзрой рассматривают, как перемигиваются внутри туманно-синих камней целые галактики. Совершенно завораживающе. Си лишь однажды доводилось видеть катириты вблизи. Тогда они с отцом останавливались на дозаправку на КатрТо (тогда у них еще было, что заправлять) - и на местном базаре продавали необработанные катириты в виде небольших скоплений прямо в породе. Тогда Си на мгновение задержалась у прилавка и в самом деле не могла отвести глаз от переливающихся мириад внутри обычной серой глыбины. 

\- Тут камешков тысяч на тридцать, может быть сорок.

\- Правда? А почему так мало? Они же… волшебные, - она говорит чуть с придыханием, но ничего не может поделать.

\- Нравится, птичка? - у Эзры тоже голос чуть приглушённый, - Красивые стекляшки. Говорят, что кружение их галактик может ввести тебя в гипнотический транс.

Эзра указательным пальцем переворачивает парочку у неё на ладони, и галактики в них начинают вращаться в другую сторону.

\- Поэтому за них и дают такие деньги. Но на самом деле они обычные стекляшки, результат не особо высокого давления и достаточно высоких температур в сочетании с залежами песчаника и катрита, - он чуть надавливает на камушек, и тот острыми гранями впивается Си в ладонь, - Стоит чуть посильнее ударить, и они ломаются как первый лёд под ботинком.

Си всматривается в туманную синеву до тех пор, как Эзра не убирает последний камушек в мешок. 

После этого мужчина, опираясь на сейф, тяжело поднимается, хватаясь потом за бок. Си встряхивается и отстранёно думает, что в некоторых ситуациях ей лучше бы находиться от него по левую руку.

В глубине верхней полки сейфа Си находит шесть железных цилиндров с межгалактической валютой, каждый тысячи на полторы. Она облегченно выдыхает и прячет один во внутреннем кармане толстовки. Ещё парочку аккуратно засовывает Эзре в передний карман брюк. Тот стоит сейчас согнувшись и продолжая опираться о сейф. Он вопросительно выгибает бровь. И Си вздёргивает подбородок и пожимает плечами. Мужчина болезненно улыбается и качает головой.

Она думает, что это неплохая идея, заложить сейчас в обменнике катириты. Так им хватит и на антибиотики, и на другие лекарства. И на еду из столовой, а не на сухой паек. И может быть на доступ к общим душевым. Си отчаянно хочется помыться. Они обсуждают это следующие полчаса, но в конечно счете, Эзра предлагает пока попридержать камни.

\- Слишком велик риск привлечь ненужное внимание, а я пока не в том состоянии, чтобы как-то нас защитить, - Си представляет, что в ближайшее время придётся снова обтираться антисептическими салфетками. Она внутренне страдает мгновение и молча соглашается, закрывая сейф обратно, пока мужчина по стеночке добирается до туалета-ванной и скрывается внутри. 

Прошло только циклов пять, и она уговаривает себя, что это не “медленное” восстановление, а вполне себе нормальное, даже быстрое. Вот только сиретты закончились, а к таблеткам у Эзры выработалось привыкание. И дозу нельзя повышать.

О чём она вообще думает? Прошло всего-то пять циклов, мужчина лишился руки и получил ранение в живот. Он ведь человек, совсем не бессмертный или непобедимый. А она не всесильная, да и лекарствам требуется время.

Но боль на его лице заставляет что-то сжиматься в груди у Си. Возможно, это сочувствие?

Она прислушивается к тишине, стараясь уловить сигнал, что Эзре стало плохо. 

Но из-за тонкой двери не доносится никаких звуков.

Когда Си начинает грызть ноготь, мужчина выходит как ни в чём не бывало, у него даже походка как будто ровнее. Только вот она замечает отпечаток зубов на единственной его ладони, и сама смыкает зубы сильнее.

Да, им срочно нужны медикаменты


	3. Third

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Новые знакомства.

Фрахтовщик, к которому они пристыкованы довольно обшарпанный и внутри выглядит так, словно его наспех собрали из миллиона других моделей. Но это надёжная машина, которая прослужила уже лет пятнадцать и прослужит ещё столько же. 

Си выбирается наружу, и за ней с плавным шипением закрывается шлюз. Эзра стоит в общем коридоре к ней спиной, опираясь ладонью на иллюминатор и всматриваясь в темноту снаружи. Там в пустоте скользят небольшие яркие точки-звёзды. Светильники горят еле-еле, по бортовому времени сейчас поздний вечер, и, скорее всего, из всех щелей скоро поползут неприятные личности. Си поправляет тяжёлую кожаную куртку, висящую мертвым грузом на плечах. Судя по размеру, куртка могла принадлежать той наёмнице. Си криво улыбается. От этой мысли, слишком длинные рукава кажутся лишь приятным дополнением. 

\- Я всё ещё считаю, что это абсолютно неразумное решение, и тебе не стоит идти одной, - хмурясь, произносит Эзра.

Си раздражённо вздыхает и закатывает глаза его спине. Не то что она не стала бы делать это ему в лицо, но всё же.

\- Мы же вроде всё обсудили, ты сам признал, что это единственное решение.

\- И всё таки мне стоит пойти с тобой. Будет максимально непрактично, если с тобой что-то случится, а я узнаю слишком поздно, - Эзра говорит уверенным, “взрослым” тоном, как про себя это называет Си.

\- Мы всё обсудили, - настаивает она, - И ты согласился. Это самое логичное решение. К тому же, из нас двоих именно я провела на этой колымаге последние шесть недель.

Эзра вздыхает и склоняет голову, плечи у него тоже побеждённо опускаются. Си упрямо молчит и сверлит взглядом его затылок. 

\- Отлично.

\- Отлично! - ей хочется вскинуть кулак, но она лишь позволяет себе широкую быструю улыбку, - Я мигом, туда и обратно…

\- Два часа, договорились? - Эзра перебивает её, но голос у него мягкий, - Я сойду с ума здесь со скуки, если ты задержишься. Так что два часа. Максимум два с половиной. И потом я иду тебя искать. Принято?

Си шагает к нему ближе и смотрит уверенными глазами прямо в лицо, не мигая, - Принято. Два часа, максимум два с половиной. 

Эзра поджимает губы и сводит брови, потом кивает и машет рукой, - Время пошло.

* * *

Си тихо шагает по коридорам, сверяясь периодически с указаниями на информационных панелях. Она помнит дорогу до столовой как свои пять пальцев, но на обратном пути надо завернуть в медблок, а еще урвать завалявшуюся где-нибудь платформу, зайти в блок обеспечения и договориться насчёт воды. Она чувствует, как сжимается желудок при мысли о том, сколько всего нужно сделать “как надо”. 

Она встречает по пути парочку “дружинников”, которые провожают её прищуренными глазами. С того момента, как ей еле удалось унести ноги от одного из их братии - все “дружинники” для неё на одно лицо. Злобное, искривлённое оскалом лицо. И потные скользкие ладони, которые готовы утащить любого, с кого можно стрясти денег за мелкие нарушения. Си плотнее запахивает куртку, засовывая руки в карманы и крепко сжимая в правой ладони мини-шокер. Оружие на борту официально запрещено, а неофициально - законы действуют только когда кто-то видит их нарушение. С пистолетом было бы надёжнее, но его так просто не спрячешь.

Она проходит мимо ответвления коридора, из которого доносится музыка и пьяный смех, и нервно оглядывается по сторонам.

Си уже успела примелькаться, и фрахтовщик не такой уж и большой, от силы на несколько десятков кораблей и капсул, но чем ближе к основному отсеку - тем больше незнакомых людей ей попадается на пути. Си ускоряет шаг, но старается не переходить на бег. Её накрывает лёгкая клаустрофобия, когда приходится протискиваться мимо группы оживлённо разговаривающих женщин в серо-зелёных костюмах научного отдела. Они все выше неё и выглядят скорее как наёмницы - с их короткими стрижками и сильными плечами, но лица их избавлены от тёмных теней. Си бормочет извинения, и вслед ей отправляются пара улыбок.

Она за пару поворотов чувствует пряный аромат вечернего супа, и живот у неё безбожно урчит. Си немного расслабляется, когда лампы над головой разгораются ярче и в уголках коридоров начинают чаще мелькать глазки камер. В общую зону столовой она входит намеренно спокойным шагом.

Она бывала здесь несколько раз, но всегда в сопровождении отца. Им как раз хватало денег на пару порций супа раз в неделю. 

Она краем глаза замечает фигуру рядом с собой и резко отступает в сторону, но мимо неё не спеша проходит какой-то парень, возможно чуть младше. У него такого же цвета шевелюра, и Си больше не хочется есть. Даже если теперь у неё есть возможность.

На раздаче сегодня Барко, худощавая переселенка с M-33C. Рукава её рабочей кофты закатаны до локтей, открывают вид на вереницу круглых шикхов, выступающих под кожей её предплечий. Барко скупо улыбается, и ни одним намёком не даёт понять, что заметила отсутствие Деймона. Её выкрашенные в зелёный дреды собраны тугим пучком на макушке, и Си интересно, применимы ли к ним законы гравитации?

Си берёт две порции похлёбки - одну, бережно завернутую в термо-упаковку, кладёт в потрёпанный рюкзак за плечом, тоже из запасов наёмников. На таймере ещё полтора часа до первой точки, и два до второй, так что она позволяет себе пять минут. Си садится в самом углу столовой, за маленький столик на одного и следит за Барко, зачёрпывая ложку за ложкой. Похлёбка согревает её изнутри. Мысли всего на мгновение останавливают свой бег. 

Было бы здорово просто поболтать с переселенкой. Расспросить, за какие места она получила каждый шикх. Какая планета показалась ей самой необычайной?.. Си обрывает себя на середине. Подобные мечтания никуда не приведут, сейчас ей надо сосредоточиться на деле.

Больше глаз от тарелки она не поднимает.

* * *

Столовая находится в центральном отсеке, расположенном в круговом основании фрахтовщика. Тут же размещается и командный мостик, и хранилище, и медблок, и инженерные помещения и много других, необходимых для обслуживания корабля, секторов. Си не знает досконально, как именно устроена эта огромная механическая махина, тянущая их всех на себе через бескрайний космос. Уж точно сложнее, чем их- её старая капсула или нынешний корабль.

Но для этого на стенах и находятся информационные панели. Сенсорика немного лагает, и ей приходится сильно бить пальцами, чтобы добиться построения маршрута, но в результате на экране прочерчиваются красные полоски движения. Си вглядывается в них и бормочет себе под нос, запоминая.

Для того, чтобы несколько раз не возвращаться туда-сюда по одним и тем же коридорам, ей придётся сначала сделать крюк к хранилищу, а потом уже по дуге направится к своему коридору, через медблок. Си кивает сама себе и поправляет лямки рюкзака. Взгляд её задерживается на ответвлении в верхнем угле карты. Маленький значок душа мигает сейчас красным. Си прикусывает щёку изнутри и бросает взгляд на таймер.

Остаётся час и двенадцать минут до первой метки.

Она решительно засовывает руки в карманы и сворачивает направо, в дуговой коридор. 

Через какое-то время внутри Си начинает бороться сомнение и уверенность в том, что она правильно прочитала карту. Коридор пуст, а очень много лампочек просто напросто перегоревшие. Она крепче сжимает потную ладонь на шокере и задерживает дыхание до тех пор, пока вдалеке не слышится гул голосов. За следующим поворотом ей приходится зажмурится, потому что здесь лампы даже ярче чем в столовой.

Си прижимается к стенке, помня о контейнере с похлёбкой, и старается проморгаться. Помимо яркого света её немного оглушает какофония голосов. Она открывает один глаз и осматривается.

Помещение хранилища достаточно просторное и похоже скорее на небольшой базар. Всё впечатление портят только низкие потолки фрахтовщика. В противоположном входу конце, шагах в двадцати от Си - расчетное окно хранилища, к которому тянется небольшая вереница пассажиров. Помещение в ширину раза в два шире, и по бокам от окна расположены различные прилавки. Си замечает стойку со снаряжением от одной из Корпораций, и подавляет резкий приступ зависти. Возле стойки трое выбирают себе новые скафандры для планетарного нахождения. Женщина, с кожей цвета кофейного напитка, проверяет крепления на спине мальчика лет восьми, а рядом мужчина с обеспокоенным лицом что-то втолковывает фальшиво улыбающемуся продавцу. 

Си оглядывается. Здесь довольно много детей, есть ещё парочка подростков её возраста. Один из них случайно цепляется за её взгляд и оглядывает с головы до ног, складывая руки на груди. Си не нравится липкое выражение в его глазах, и она сжимает челюсти, играя желваками. Все люди одеты примерно одинаково - нижние комбинезоны разного покроя и накинутые сверху куртки или иногда плащи. А вот хозяева лавок - все в разноцветных накидках, по идее, необходимых для обозначения культурной принадлежности. На деле же всегда служащим лишь одной цели - завлечь.

В дальнем правом углу она подмечает пару стоек, чьи хозяева прячут лица за черными платками. В том же направлении голоса громче всего, а вид у покупателей весьма залатанный и потрёпанный. Си подмечает на будущее ту сторону. 

Она отталкивается от стены и встаёт в очередь за низким мужчиной в черном комбинезоне. Верх у мужчины снят и рукава завязаны на поясе, тонкая футболка едва прикрывает шрам на плече. Си скользит глазами по людским лицам, аккуратно ни на ком не останавливаясь. Она чувствует, что плечи совсем одеревенели, и между лопаток постепенно делается неприятно влажно. Можно было бы скинуть куртку, но Си эта мысль не особенно нравится. Сейчас тяжелый вес на плечах её успокаивает. 

Когда она добирается до расчетного окна, на таймере остаётся час.

Си перечисляет уставшему мужчине в рыжей форме персонала, всё, что ей необходимо - два стандартных двухнедельных пайка, коробку протеиновых батончиков, тройной комплект антибактериальных салфеток, два гигиенических набора, пачку кофейного напитка… она заглядывает в список… четыре геля, канистру химического очистителя, разрешение на пополнение запасов воды и падд с возможностью подключения к стационарной сети и доступом к актуальной информации.

\- Падды закончились, - у мужчины в рыжем самое обычное круглое лицо, но по мере того, как Си перечисляет всё необходимое, оно у него вытягивается. Работник становится похож на крысу. Немного, и не то чтобы в плохом смысле. Возможно на мышь? - Вы уверены, что это точный список? Возможно, стоит для начала подсчитать общую сумму-

\- А так же две пачки сушеных пломиковых слив, - добавляет Си. И мило улыбается.

Мужчина хлопает глазами, но кивает и вбивает всё необходимое в базу, - Стоимость вашего запроса четыре тысячи. 

\- Скажите, а платформы у вас остались? - с надеждой спрашивает Си. Тащить всё в руках совершенно не улыбается.

\- К сожалению, как и падды, платформы закончились буквально полчаса назад, - тон у мужчины извиняющийся. 

Си кивает, не в первый раз. Хотя она уже предвкушает, как будут ныть плечи и поясница.

Работник в рыжем разворачивается спиной к пассажирам и уходит в темноту хранилища, возмущенно зовя какого-то Роба.

\- Эй, девочка-

Си вздрагивает и резко разворачивается, приседая и выставляя перед собой левый кулак. Правый крепко сжимает в кармане шокер. Позади неё стоит высокая женщина, светловолосая и светлокожая, почти как сама Си, с россыпью родинок на щеке. Её карие глаза насмешливо оглядывают девушку.

\- Ух ты, а ты бойкая малышка! - женщина широко улыбается и её приятное лицо смягчается, - Ты не бойся, я только хотела предложить - можешь закинуть свой навар на мою платформу. Нам всё равно в одну сторону.

У Си внутри всё холодеет, голову обдаёт жаром, и мысли начинают бешено метаться между вариантами действия. Убежать прямо сейчас? Но она уже заплатила. Попросить позвать охрану? Но какие претензии она может предоставить?.. Что важнее - где она может спрятаться? И как она убежит без еды? Они в пустоте космоса, им нужны припасы. Си кажется, что время замерло. Она может сбежать по вторичным коридором, она их хорошо запомнила. Вернуться к кораблю. Запереться внутри. Рассказать всё Эзре. Они тогда вместе-

Женщина смеётся низким смехом, её пышная грудь сотрясается в такт, она вообще как будто смеётся всем телом. И смех этот отлично вписывается в общую какофонию помещения.

\- Поди ж ты, как забоялась! Сразу же видно, во многих передрягах побывала. Я Лииса, кстати, - женщина протягивает руку, - А тебя как зовут?

Си всё ещё готова броситься бежать, но волна адреналина постепенно спадает. Она осторожно пожимает протянутую ладонь - та на удивление мягкая, лишь с небольшой мозолью на указательном пальце.

\- Я Си, и нет, спасибо, как-нибудь сама. И с чего вы взяли, что нам в одну сторону? Мы не знакомы, я первый раз вас вижу, - голос у неё тихий, но твёрдый. 

Убежать не выйдет. Она не может бросить все покупки. Значит придётся импровизировать: разузнать откуда информация, что надо этой женщине и насколько она опасна. У Си внутри мороз расползается по мышцам, и лицо сковывает вежливой маской.

\- Си, - тянет женщина, - Какое интересное имя! Кто же тебе его дал? Небось мама? 

\- Прошу прощения, но это не ваше дело, - Си вздрагивает и молиться, чтобы работник-в-рыжем поскорее вернулся, - Еще раз спасибо за ваше предложение, но вынуждена отказаться.

\- Постой, постой девочка, - Си оборачивается обратно, - Прости, что напугала тебя. Ты буквально час назад мимо моей команды в коридоре протискивалась. Помнишь? Ещё и бормотала что-то забавное, то ли извинения, то ли ругательства. Я тебя и запомнила. Ты же в коридоре E пришвартовалась?

Теперь Си действительно замечает зелёный комбинезон с серыми вставками. Научный отдел. Желудок немного отпускает.

\- Да, точно. Прошу прощения, если вам помешала тогда, - на этот раз Си наскребает скупую улыбку. Ладони хочется срочно вытереть о штаны, - Вы из научной команды, верно? Важным делом занимаетесь, вам наверное и некогда на меня отвлекаться. Так что ещё раз спасибо, но я сама.

\- Ну, ну, как знаешь. Си, - Лииса снова прокатывает по языку её имя, и Си кивает, отворачиваясь.

Когда через боковую дверь рыжий работник начинает выставлять её заказ, Си чувствует, как в отчаянии постепенно сжимаются кулаки.

\- Сдаётся мне, помощь тебе ой как пригодилась бы , - женщина быстро наговаривает свой заказ. Си молча стоит рядом, собираясь с духом, чтобы ей в очередной раз отказать. Хотя этого так не хочется делать, - Давай договоримся так, я подвезу тебя до нашего стыковочного пункта, а оттуда ты сама пойдёшь, окей?

Си молчит.

Лииса смотрит на неё понимающе и очень по доброму. Си неуютно под таким взглядом, рациональная часть продолжает ей твердить, что где-то здесь есть подвох.

\- Ну хорошо, я прекрасно тебя понимаю, - Лииса опирается боком на стойку расчетного окна. Она выше Си почти на голову, но в таком положении их глаза оказываются на одном уровне, - если тебе настолько некомфортно, то я ничего не могу тут поделать. Но знаешь, малышка, иногда полезно кому-то довериться хотя бы на короткое время.

“ _Знаешь, тебе придётся когда-нибудь мне довериться.._ ”

\- В общем, выбор за тобой. О! А вот и мои скромные запасы несут, - женщина ложится животом на стойку и кричит что-то на непонятном языке. Работник-в-рыжем отвечает недовольным тоном, в котором отчетливо слышно веселье. Лииса смеётся и хлопает ладонью по пластмассе.

Си потеряно стоит рядом со своей горкой покупок и оглядывает небольшую очередь позади женщины. У всех скучающие лица. Каждый занят чем-то своим и не обращает внимания на разворачивающийся перед ними спектакль о жизни и смерти. 

Си понимает, что её разбирает нервный смех. Она прикрывает рот рукой и пару раз кашляет-хихикает. 

Фрахтовщик вокруг продолжает жить своей жизнью.

\- Лииса?

\- Хм?

\- Можно всё же воспользоваться вашим предложением?

* * *

Когда груженая платформа в мягким гулом выкатывается перед ними в проем, Си облегченно поправляет рюкзак и спрашивает ещё раз.

\- А это точно ничего, что нам придется завернуть ещё и в медблок?

\- Абсолютно никаких проблем, Си, - Ли`иса (как оказывается, это фарханское имя) лучезарно улыбается, опуская ладонь ей на плечи, - Я заодно кое что нашим захвачу. А тебе туда зачем?

Си напрягается, - Да так, давно аптечку не пополняли. 

\- Дело важное! - женщина кивает и направляет платформу к тому повороту, что показывает Си, - Говоришь “не пополняли”? Так ты не одна? Хотя, что это я, конечно ты не можешь пока летать одна.

Внутренне Си невесело улыбается. О да, а все предыдущие годы они путешествовала с идеальной охраной. _Прояви уважение, он был твоим отцом. Ты и жива-то только благодаря ему._ "Не то чтобы он отлично справился со своими обязанностями, когда подставился под выстрелы" Си зло давит чувство вины железным каблуком. Круговой коридор кажется обшарпанным, почти копия того, в котором они пришвартовались, а светильники здесь горят тусклой желтизной энергосберегающих лампочек. Тени в таком освещении особенно длинные.

\- Если не хочешь, можешь не рассказывать, - женщина тормошит ладонью короткие белые пряди и не перестаёт улыбаться, - Мы все имеем право на свои тайны.

Си вздыхает, хватаясь за лямки рюкзака, - Тут нет тайны, просто у нас с… дядей, запутанные отношения. Он не относится ко мне плохо, но не могу сказать, что он хороший человек.

\- Хмм, вот как, - Лииса постукивает по подбородку пультом управления. И делает вид, что не замечает заминку, - Думаю, в наше время мало кого можно назвать “хорошим человеком”. И в тоже время - а что это значит вообще, “быть хорошим человеком”? Кто устанавливает критерии? Это все интересные философские вопросы, но ваши отношения не моё дело, прости, что лезу.

Си смотрит под ноги. Слова Ли`исы бьют прямо в цель. “А вот убийца ли ты?” После всего произошедшего, она не знает, кем себя считать. Ли`иса начинает что-то рассказывать про последнюю планету, на которой они изучали особенности фотосинтеза, но Си её почти не слышит. 

Когда она выстрелила тогда, в самом начале, это не был первый раз. 

Она умела держать ружьё, научилась ещё в десять, когда они с Деймоном на очередной халтурке на очередной планете вынуждены были выслеживать какое-то местное животное. Она сжимала трясущимися ладонями ружьё и отчаянно надеялась, что промажет. В глазах стояли слёзы. Отец загонял зверя, а она была лишь подстраховкой если вдруг тот рванёт не в ту сторону. 

Конечно же он рванул.

Она стояла в тени огромных папоротников и плакала о жизни, которая скоро оборвётся. От их рук. 

А потом послышался треск и сквозь зелень на неё понеслось что-то огромное с горящими глазами. Си выстрелила не медля ни секунды, и угодила зверю прямо промеж срединных двух глаз. А потом закричала, когда тот по инерции пролетел пару метров и сбил её в утреннюю росу.

Она лежала тогда на земле, смотря в зеленоватое небо и сжимая ружье, и благодарила бога, что попала.

И с тех пор она стреляла ещё не раз. Но всегда это были либо предупреждающие в небо, либо милосердные пули в сердце мучающегося животного. Или опасного животного. Или мешающегося животного.

Никогда в человека.

_Никогда._

Ли`иса продолжает что-то говорить, а Си проверяет таймер - остаётся полчаса до первой отметки. Она точно уже не успевает.

Может она и… обезвредила кого-то на Зелёнке. Она не может точно вспомнить. Тот выстрел ушел скорее всего мимо, и это отец подстрелил подельника Эзры. И потом вроде бы она ни в кого не целилась. Кроме Эзры, это ясно. Си чуть улыбается и кивает в нужных местах, когда в речи Ли`исы возникают паузы. Но если подумать, они в принципе и не взаимодействовали с другими людьми, так? Но у Си такое ощущение, что она что-то забыла. Она хмурится, пытается пройтись по памяти и избавиться от этого зудящего ощущения. Когда они убегали от наёмников - она ведь ни в кого не стреляла? Пистолет был у её напарника. Или нет? 

Си чувствует, как внутри поднимается тревожная энергия. Ей нужно будет срочно прояснить этот момент, как только она вернётся в корабль. 

\- Не спи красавица! - грудной голос доносится совсем близко, и Си почти подпрыгивает, выставляя кулаки. Ли`иса смеётся.

\- Ну всё, всё, спокойно, вижу, что не спишь. Мы пришли просто, доставай свой листочек.

Женщина качая головой входит в разъехавшиеся двери, за ней плавно въезжает платформа. Си ругается под нос и обещает себе больше так не расслабляться.

Медиков в блоке два: старший врач и старший медбрат.

\- Не понимаю к чему это “старший”, если их всего двое на весь корабль, - шепчет Ли`иса. 

Си вежливо улыбается.

Всё проходит гладко. 

Си на пониженных тонах объясняет, что во время инженерных работ её… “дядя” сильно поранил руку, и у него теперь глубокая рана на предплечье. Старший врач, с удивительно старым именем, Том, которому самому уже пошёл наверное седьмой десяток, неодобрительно покачивает головой. Но выдаёт ей десять ампул с антибиотиком, четыре из которых специально подходят для пыльцы с Зелёнки. 

\- А обезболивающее?

\- По шкале от одного до десяти большую часть времени какова интенсивность боли? - у Тома в руках новенький падд, а между бровями усталая складка.

\- Я не могу точно сказать. В хороший день он совершенно спокойно всё делает, только медленнее. А в плохой - даже не может встать с койки.

\- И каких дней больше?

Си многозначительно смотрит в ответ.

\- Ну хорошо. Думаю до безопасного максимума вы можете воспользоваться еще двенадцатью граммами лидокаина. Не чаще раза в двое суток, - Том смеривает её тяжелым взглядом. Си поспешно кивает, - Затем ему нужно будет перейти на эти обезболивающие. Тут 25 таблеток, по одной в день. И главное проследите, чтобы он строго соблюдал дозировку! Это очень важно. При переходе с лидокаина поначалу будет казаться, что они не действуют. Но это не так. А превышение дозы может привести к развитию резистентности. Нечувствительности. Вам ясно, девушка?

\- Всё ясно, как божий день. Следить за дозой, останавливать, если захочет подсадиться, как на наркоту. Принято, - Си нервно сплетает пальцы. Ну да, как будто у неё это так удачно вышло в прошлый раз.

\- Чудесно. Я бы вам еще посоветовал регенератор, если рана настолько серьезная.

\- И сколько?

Когда Том называет цену, вся надежда в ближайшее время искупаться в нормальном душе вылетает в трубу. Си кивает и с тоской смотрит, как последний, шестой цилиндр пропадает в отверстии аппарата. 

Теперь у них осталось три на двоих. Этого должно хватить на какое-то время. Вообще тратиться им в ближайшую неделю-две не будет необходимости. Наверное. Си нужно всё записать и подсчитать, чтобы быть уверенной. Но главное, у них все равно пока есть деньги. До следующей станции они дотянут, а там уже и камни можно будет обменять... Си не представляет, как это делается.

Она аккуратно складывает лекарства в рюкзак и радуется тому, что контейнер всё ещё теплый. С врачом они управились на удивление быстро, но Си всё равно уже не успевает дойти до блока обеспечения, чтобы заказать им воду. Она силится вспомнить, сколько у них осталось: промышленной - по нулям, а вот питьевой - до утра должно хватить.

Си ждёт у платформы, пока Ли`иса что-то пылко обсуждает с медбратом. Глаза у неё сияют и она периодически откидывает голову, с наслаждением смеясь. Медбрат смотрит на женщину обожающими глазами. Си гадает, насколько он моложе. Она засовывает руки в карманы и прикусывает верх молнии на кожанке. Возможно именно так со стороны бы выглядели разговоры её любимых героев? Да нет. Это слишком странно. Си вздрагивает от неловкости, но смотреть не перестаёт. 

Парень приносит женщине целый прозрачный контейнер каких-то тюбиков. Ли`иса кладёт руку ему на предплечье и мягко целует в щёку, благодаря. У Си брови сами собой поднимаются двумя дугами. И что это? Обязательно так себя вести? Парень удушливо краснеет и начинает заикаться. А женщина подхватывает Си под локоть и уводить из медблока.

Какое-то время они идут в тишине. Си не то чтобы смущена, но ей неловко. Она на мгновение пытается примерить такое поведение на себя. А смогла бы она так же “обольстить” какого-нибудь парня? Как только ей представляется такая же улыбка, как была у Ли`исы - всё лицо стягивает в протесте. Она тяжело вздыхает. И к чему все эти часы чтения? Хотя с другой стороны, на ком ей практиковаться и для кого стараться? Ну не для Эзры же. Сама мысль кажется смешной. Вот уж для кого всё это не будет иметь никакого значения. Если не будет искренне. Почему-то в этом Си твёрдо уверена.

\- Ну что, смогла выторговать тебе всё, что хотела? - Ли`иса отпускает её локоть и начинает идти рядом, засунув руки в глубокие карманы комбинезона. Коридор вокруг них становится с одной стороны приличнее, с другой стороны начинает снова походить на полотно из множества отдельно скрепленных листов пластмассы и железа. Скоро их поворот.

\- Смогла. Правда я торговаться не умею, а вот мой отец умел, было бы неплохо научиться - Си прикусывает язык.

\- Ммм, - женщина снова возвращается к внимательному взгляду и теплой полуулыбке. Наигранной лёгкости как не бывало. Хотя с какой стати она должна была быть наигранной? 

\- Научишься ещё. Я вот кремом увлажняющим на целый отряд запаслась. 

Ли`иса потряхивает контейнер и довольно улыбается. Си становится как-то неприятно.

\- Понятно.

\- Хочешь парочку тебе подкину?

И даже если денег у неё больше нет, а руки ужасно шелушатся от воды, ей этот крем не нужен. Смутно, но кажется она понимает, почему такая улыбка стянула бы ей лицо.

Женщина опять хмыкает, но не настаивает. Они идут какое-то время в молчании. Си тихо злится непонятно на что. Она давно уже начала узнавать ответвления и лоскутные стены коридора. Еще метров пятьдесят и будет тот поворот, в котором она встретила научный отдел. Уже здесь можно почувствовать запах мятного табака, скорее всего от той веселившейся компании.

Они останавливаются у одного из узких поворотов к стыковочным узлам. 

Ли`иса улыбается, как будто ей открылась какая-то тайна, но она ей ни за что не поделится. Они стоят напротив, и Си мнётся, не зная, как поблагодарить и что говорить на прощание. Она точно знает, что будет жалеть, если они не встретятся снова. Но маленькая часть её облегченно расправляет плечи. Ну не привыкла она находится в обществе феминных женщин.

\- Ты такая милашка, - женщина вдруг наклоняется и некрепко обнимает. Си стоит в ступоре, пока её не отпускают, - Давай мы сделаем вот как. Бери-ка пока платформу, разгрузите её сегодня, а завтра мне её вернешь, подойдёт?

\- Я не могу. Спасибо, но-

\- Думаю, ты мне задолжала, что скажешь? Я тебе помогла, а теперь прошу услугу в ответ, - Ли`иса коварно улыбается, точно зная, что возражений на это не встретит, - Если честно, ты мне понравилась. И я бы с удовольствием с тобой ещё раз пообщалась, Си, что скажешь? Прикатишь мне завтра платформу? Заодно на “кофе” зайдёшь? Поделюсь с тобой паддом?

Си может только кивнуть. Она смущена и не понимает, почему бы Ли`исе хотеть снова с ней встречаться. Она что-то знает. Она вотрёться в доверие, а потом прикончит вас с Эзрой во сне. И заберёт себе всё камни. Си трясет головой. Нет, это всё паранойя.

\- О, кстати, тут есть сигналка, - женщина нажимает пару кнопок, и на платформе по контуру загораются красные лампочки, - Нажмёшь сюда и она отключится, а потом сюда, чтобы включить обратно.

Ли`иса широко ей улыбается и ныряет в свой коридор.

\- Хорошо добраться, Си! Жду завтра платформу!

Си на автомате двигается дальше, не прекращая внутренне разрываться между недоверием и чем-то удивительно приятным.

* * *

К их ответвлению она приходит в тот момент, когда таймер полностью гаснет. Си устало убирает от лица волосы и подтягивает рюкзак на плечах. Она предвкушает, как они сейчас быстро разгрузят запасы, и она упадёт лицом в подушку. Возможно сегодня обойдётся без тревоги и невозможности отвести взгляд от спящей недалеко фигуры.

Она направляет платформу в их коридор и моментально слышит болезненный возглас, напополам с ругательством. Си спешит зайти за угол.

На полу, рядом с остановившейся платформой, прижимая руку к боку, сидит Эзра. Он жмурится и делает мелкие неглубокие вдохи.

\- Чёрт, - бормочет Си и спешит добраться до напарника. Четкими движениями сбрасывает и расстегивает рюкзак. В следующее мгновение она уже всаживает один сиррет Эзре над повязкой. На коридор опускается тяжёлое молчание, а потом мужчина облегченно выдыхает и мягко убирает её руки, поправляя футболку. Си замечает, что он тоже полностью одет, даже накинул куртку. В животе начинает неприятно тянуть.

\- Ты куда-то собрался? - она старается контролировать свой голос, но тот всё равно звучит обвинительно.

\- Да, за тобой. Ты совершенно не торопилась, правда, птичка?

Си поднимается вместе с ним, готовая подхватить, но Эзра отмахивается и опирается на платформу. Си прикусывает губу.

\- Извини, сегодня было много народа, и я-

\- Да никаких проблем, напарница, главное, что ты вернулась в оговорённый срок, - Эзра улыбается, и в уголках его глаз собираются морщинки. Си чувствует, что она запарилась в чертовой кожанке, - Всё удачно?

\- Да, - она кивает и отчитывается по списку, - Только насчёт воды не успела дойти, надо будет завтра с утра. И ещё кое что…

Си чувствует себя некомфортно, она никогда не любила говорить о таком. Эзра отключает сигнализацию и начинает отстёгивать крепежи. 

\- Я потратила все деньги, - Си глубоко вздыхает и принимается оправдываться, - Но зато я достала лучшие пайки, а ещё смогла получить четвертую упаковку салфеток. Но самое главное, Том продал регенератор за половину цены.

Эзра фыркает, - Отчитываешься, как будто я тебя на плацу построил. Я уверен, что каких-то излишеств ты бы не стала покупать, я не сомневаюсь в твоей сознательности. Если ты говоришь, что всё нужно - значит так и есть. 

Он с улыбкой похлопывает по коробкам с пайком. Си замечает, что он кажется побрился в её отсутствие, оставив только усы и убрав всю щетину на подбородке и щеках. Неплохо выглядит. _Интересно, понравился бы он Ли`исе?_ Си подбирает рюкзак и закидывает его на плечи. Пожимает ими и кивает.

\- Ну и отлично, - Эзра отходит, оглядывая их запасы, - Думаю, основную работу придётся выполнять тебе, но я могу развлекать тебя своими поэтическими, фантастическими историями. Таким образом все будут заняты. По рукам?

Си закатывает глаза и приступает к делу. Эзра помогает по мере сил, и даже сверх того, так что, чтобы он не надорвался на волне лидокаина, Си просит его заняться раскладыванием всего по своим местам. В основном, время у них уходит на паек - они вскрывают всё и раскладывают по нужным местам в отделениях. Заканчивают только глубокой ночью.

Укладываясь на свою койку после тщательного обтирания салфетками и смены одежды, Си чувствует, что вконец вымоталась. Как будто она уже вторую неделю бежит сломя голову и ни на секунду не останавливается.

\- И Си, - говорит в темноте Эза, - Спасибо тебе за регенератор. Я не думал, что нам удастся его найти здесь.

Голос у него слишком серьезный для затуманенного сном сознания Си. Она уже проваливается в блаженную темноту, и успевает пробормотать, что-то вроде, - Главное, чтобы ты поправился.

Сквозь сон ей слышится удивлённый смешок.

Как она и предполагала, спит она без задних ног. Как она и предполагала, на утро немилосердно болят руки и поясница.


End file.
